Channeleven
Channeleven is a VidLii channel, created in June of 2017. History (in general) Channeleven was born in 1996 and currently lives in New York. He created his YouTube channel in 2011, but didn't post any content until 2014 due to a lack of material to work with, only changing when he took a class in his junior year and had to download Final Cut Pro to do the assignments for it. His content varies, but his most prevalent videos are opinion pieces with some occasional commentaries. Other times he posts multiple odds and ends, such as logo combos or clips from TV shows, something typically done when he has nothing to talk about and wants to preserve viewer interest. He rarely (if at all) shows his face or uses his voice in his videos, something he does to cut corners while adding more detailed points. On VidLii Before joining VidLii, Channeleven had a very small presence in other similar sites like ZippCast, MetaJolt and VidBit. He joined VidLii after one of his Twitter followers linked him to the site and infrequently posted on there since then. Whatever was posted on VidLii was also posted on YouTube out of Channeleven's own fear (wrought by the closure of Vid.me) of losing content exclusive to the site in an unexpected closure. Given that he started his channel relatively early, along with the fact that he has fans within and out of the VidLii community, he garnered 80+ subscribers, which put him in the Top 100 most subscribed channels and enabled him to successfully become partnered. In spite of the above information, his videos rarely received any comments. The lack of any feedback killed Channeleven's initiative to post videos on a regular basis, and he converted the channel to an archival of his YouTube videos that would typically be blocked on YouTube. Departure About a month or so after the December 2017 incident, Channeleven opted to leave VidLii, taking the side of the owners of channels that were banned for posting edgy content. He felt that if admins were more than willing to ban users over edgy content, it may encourage them to go after much smaller content in order to keep the site clean. Essentially, VidLii was turning into YouTube, but somehow worse, and it defeated the purpose of posting there. Banning After joining the Vanillo Discord Server, Channeleven encouraged channels wanting to leave the site to leave their accounts open to make the admins pay more for server space (which itself is inconsequential since the admins could easily delete accounts at their whim.) Admin Alison snuck into the server and in an attempt to refute Channeleven, posted a screenshot detailing how admins deal with dead channels, but failed to blur out Channeleven's e-mail and IP address. Since Alison practically doxxed Channeleven, the entire server called him out. Soon after, Alison banned Channeleven, originally attributing it to copyright infringement, but the previous info holds heavier credence. Aftermath Following the banning of Alison, Channeleven was interested in returning to the site, having little to worry about in terms of future management. The revival of his account there sweetened the deal but his original videos were deleted. His latest videos (save for an update video) are centered on the previous VidLii drama, focusing on Spiderfan who still defended Alison. Of this came two commentaries and a "rise and fall" type video, as well as uploading a full Discord call Spiderfan was part of. Demise Since his final response to Spiderfan, Channeleven began uploading sporadically. Since he lacked any ideas for newer YouTube videos, he began uploading old videos to preserve viewer interest. His last new video was his rant on the North Korea Summit, and his final upload was a re-upload of an old commentary in mid-June of 2018, and from there he abandoned the site for good. Among his reasons were the lack of comments, a loss of interest, difficulties in securing media for any new videos and a desire to balance work and free time. Trivia * Channeleven models his channel after what he envisioned his YouTube channel to be like had he started using it in 2011 (the year it was made) * The last thing he did on his channel was change his icon. Category:Users